


That's a Helluva Thing, Man

by s0ckpupp3t



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Married Life, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:45:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0ckpupp3t/pseuds/s0ckpupp3t
Summary: 17. Frank Iero/Gerard Way married!mpreg with fluff and parenthood excitement





	That's a Helluva Thing, Man

They were lying in bed and Frank looked dreamily at his wedding ring. “I can’t believe it’s been three years.”

“You sick of me yet?” Gerard grinned.

“Nope! Hey, do you remember that thing we were talking about the other night?” Frank snuggled into Gerard’s arms and gnawed on his shoulder companionably.

“Do you mean the bit about kids or the bit about how many tacos should come in a standard order?”

“Kids.” Frank took a deep breath. “I wanna… I wanna be the one to do it.”

“You. You wanna carry? That’s a helluva thing, man. And your hormones will fuck you up and it’s nine months of not being able to get comfortable when you sleep and your ink… and you know it might not work out, miscarriages are real and—"

“I can take care of my ink. And the hormones and the risks, well, I just. I want to try. I want to do this for us. Unless you feel really strongly about it.”

“Frankie.” Gerard’s voice broke a little. “I feel strongly. I feel…I’m thrilled. I’m honored. I’m gonna be so goddamn annoying. Keeping you… hydrated or whatever. I’m gonna read books and join internet groups and shit.”

“I can’t wait.”

+++ Some Months Later +++

“You put that amplifier down, mister.” Gerard’s voice echoed from the hallway into the music room.

Frank obstinately walked two more steps before setting down his old Fender Vibrolux. It wasn’t the best amp, but he liked it. He looked up at Gerard, grinning. “Sorry!”

“You don’t look sorry at all. You’re gonna move it again as soon as I turn my back, aren’t you?” Gerard hugged him from behind, hands curling protectively around Frank’s belly.

“Mayybe. Oof! That was a good kick, little tadpole.” Frank twisted his head so he could see Gerard’s face. “Didja feel it, daddy?”

“I did. But you _have_ to stop calling me that!” Gerard protested.

“Because it turns you on? Or because it really doesn’t?” Frank wiggled in the embrace.

Gerard let go, but kept Frank’s hand, and pulled him over to the comfy chair. “Because it makes me want to sit you down…” Gerard gently pushed him into the seat. “…and take off your shoes…” He pulled off Frank’s sneakers. “…and rub your feet and tell you what an amazing father you’re going to be and how fuckin’ lucky I am.”

Frank’s eyes closed as Gerard’s fingers pressed against his aching feet and his swollen ankles. “Aw shit, so I should call you daddy like three times a day. Hey, while you’re on your knees, do me a favor, willya?”

“I like spoiling you. I like even more that you let me do it.” Gerard traced his fingers up Frank’s sweatpants, smiling. He tugged on the waistband and Frank obediently shifted in the chair, scooting closer to the edge. Gerard’s lips closed around his cock, humming contentedly, and Frank’s fingers smoothed over Gerard’s hair. 

He couldn’t see well past his belly, but he could catch glimpses of his own pale hand and the dark ink of his tattoos mingling with the dark strands of Gerard’s hair. He remembered well what Gerard looked like sucking cock, his lips all pink and swollen, his eyes bright, his cheeks hollowing out from the suction. “Christ. Gee. Your mouth.”

Gerard nodded and flicked his tongue against the underside of Frank’s cock before taking him deeper, Gerard’s hands sliding up to Frank’s hips, thumbs rubbing against the sensitive skin.

Frank’s hands flew to the sides of the chair, holding on tightly while his toes started to curl. He’d never been good at lasting long when Gerard was blowing him, but lately his hormones had ramped everything into overdrive. “Oh god, fuck, I’m gonna—"

Gerard sped up, lips tightening, throat working as Frank groaned, hips pumping. He wiped his mouth with his thumb and rested his head on Frank’s knee, both of them getting their breathing back to normal.  
“Oh my god I have to piss. AGAIN.”

Gerard laughed and got out of the way.

Frank came back with hands that smelled like lavender and a smile, pulled Gerard up from the floor and kissed him. Gerard’s brow furrowed.

“You don’t think it’s bad for the kid, do you?”

“Sex?”

Gerard winced and nodded.

Frank looked at him very seriously, his arms around his husband. “Okay, so three things. One, if sex is bad for kids we’re never going to find out how bad because pregnant people wanna fuck and some fuckin’ is just going to happen. Two, if I get happy neurotransmitters or whatever, so does the kid, so that’s probably soothing. Three, this tadpole is going to come out and grow up knowing two things for sure: Music, and that Daddy and Papa love each other very much.”

Gerard’s arms tightened around Frank, their hug deepening, and he made a soft hiccupping noise. 

“I did _not_ just make you cry.”

“Shut up, asshole. I love you too.”

Gerard turned away to grab a tissue, and Frank picked up a guitar and a cable and sat back down.

“You’re gonna play the acoustic some too, right?”

“You try playing an acoustic with a baby bump this big. But yes, fine, I want the baby to feel the vibrations. So long as you sing to the baby later.”

“You got it, papa.”

+++ Some Months Later +++

Gerard paced the hallway. 

“Sit the fuck down, you’re making me dizzy.” Mikey raised an eyebrow and jerked his chin, indicating the seat next to him in the waiting room.

“I am pretty sure that pacing is what you’re supposed to do here. Unless you’re at home, and then you boil water. The books aren’t exactly clear on this part.”

“We. Have only been here. An. Hour. It could be so much longer. Have you eaten or are you just living on coffee and two cigarettes—”

“—Hey!”

“—that I’m not telling Frank you smoked.”

“Thank you.” Gerard nodded primly and sat back down.

“Okay here is seven dollars in change and singles, the vending machines are down the hall and to the left, follow the green line to get back here, go get something that at least has the caloric value of a couple of pop-tarts.”

“But what if—” 

“They are not done yet, I promise you.”

When Gerard returned, cellophane bags in one hand, Mikey’s change in another, he sat and inhaled the snacks and seltzer he’d bought.

After he’d finished, he turned to Mikey. “It’s been too long. What if something isn’t right?”

“Oh my god these things take time. How did Frank get through nine months of you being like this, exactly?”

Gerard’s eyes closed, and he smiled. “He was amazing.”

“Okay, he’s being amazing right now, too, and you need to let him be. Just a little while longer. I brought my Switch, let’s play MarioKart.”

“I am terrible at MarioKart.”

“Why do you think I brought it? I have to get something out of this deal.” Mikey nudged his brother’s shoulder and they laughed.

It was only five games later that the nurse came to the door. “Gerard?”

“Are they okay?” Gerard’s voice was high-pitched.

“They’re just fine. Well, maybe a little tired. Do you want to see them?”

“More than anything.”


End file.
